Ours
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Just a little oneshot about our favorite couple.  Kate and Rick on christmas eve, and beckett belting out TSwift?  yeah, its definitely worth a read.


Disclaimer: Please if I owned this show, these two would be married by now.

_**Ours**_

Richard Castle rushed down the stairs, running a little later than usual when it came to his morning routine. After noticing an empty household, he sighed and grabbed his keys. Just as he was about to head out to the precinct, he heard a sound coming from his daughter's room.

"_**Elevator buttons and morning air…"**_

He shook his head and pulled the plug on the radio, making a mental note to attempt to figure out the off button on that damn thing.

Kate Beckett rushed into the precinct, eager to get a jump on this case and close it as soon as possible.

It was Christmas Eve, the last thing she wanted was a burden on a holiday.

Not that she had plans for the evening but still…

She caught the elevator doors just as they were starting to close, and crept inside, earning strange looks from uniforms and other detectives.

"_**Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares<br>But right now, my time is theirs…"**_

She sighed and thought about the long day that was awaiting her.

Rick walked into the precinct, a coffee grasped in each of his large hands. He spotted his favorite detective and headed over to her desk.

"Good Morning Beckett." He set the coffee down on her desk and watched as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, and good morning to you too Castle." She gave him a small smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Any leads?" He asked.

"Well…" She began to tell him everything, and soon enough he whipped out some crazy theory involving the CIA and pajamas…

"Not even remotely close Castle." She rolled her eyes and stared at the murder board.

"But how cool would it be?" He exclaimed and caught the smile that grazed her lips, as hard as she tried to fight it.

"Yeah, maybe for a children's book." She replied crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like the way you think detective." He smirked and watched her chuckle.

"Whatever Writer-Boy." She replied and made her way back to her desk, where her coffee was eagerly awaiting her.

"It's writer-man Beckett. Man." He sternly said as he followed her and took his seat next to her.

"Mhm. Whatever you say Castle." She smirked and opened a folder.

"What are you doing tonight?" He bluntly asked, and she gave him a confused look.

"I have a date with a bottle of wine, and my couch."

"But it's Christmas Eve! Come spend it with me, Alexis and mother." Her heart sped up at his proposal, and she started to mentally debate whether it was a good idea to go or not.

"I-I don't know Castle, I mean I have all these folders to go through, financials…" She lifted up a few folders and pieces of paper. She saw his face fall a little but saw a smirk creep onto his lips.

"They can wait. You can take a day off from saving the world." He grabbed the folders from her hand and set them on her desk.

"Please? For me." He begged, and she couldn't help but get lost in those crystal eyes.

"Alright, fine. You convinced me. Can we get back to work now?" She asked and watched his face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes!" He smiled.

They finished the case and ended up leaving the precinct at around eight.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said as he got off the elevator. Her gaze followed his figure until his car had left the garage.

"_**And life makes love look hard…"**_

She got to his place not long after leaving the precinct.

"Kate, come in." He ushered her in and she put her jacket on the nearest chair.

"Castle, it's beautiful." She stared the tree, glowing and shining with all kinds of decorations.

"Thank you. Mother is fixing herself a drink, and Alexis is upstairs doing…something." He turned towards the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Kate darling! It's so nice to have you join us!" Martha Rogers pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, earning a chuckle from Castle.

"It's nice to see you too Martha." Kate said once they pulled away.

"Dad who's here? Oh hey Detective Beckett." Alexis greeted as she came downstairs.

"Welcome back to earth, what have you been doing up there?" Castle asked, a little afraid to find out the answer.

"Singing Taylor Swift!" She said excitedly, and turned a song on her phone.

"Oh my god." Kate mumbled under her breath, making Castle's gaze shift o her.

"I know this song." A small smile broke onto her features, and just as Alexis got to the chorus, she pulled Kate along to sing with her.

And after quickly thinking about it, she decided to go along with it.

'Why the hell not?' She thought.

"_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."<strong>_

Rick watched her belt out lyrics, laughing and giggling with his daughter. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, and he could swear he felt himself fall a little more in love with her. He loved seeing her let loose, she never did it enough.

"Brava ladies." He interrupted their singing session, and Martha couldn't hold back a smile.

"As pleasant as that was, I'm going to have to stop you, on account of horrible singing."

"Hey! We sing better than you do dad!" Alexis argued.

"Your daughter's probably right Castle." She smiled and watched him feign a look of hurt on his face.

"I am deeply wounded detective." She rolled her eyes and sipped her wine.

"Darlings I'd love to stay, but I do have plans. And I'm driving Alexis to her friend's house. Merry Christmas and goodnight to the both of you." She hugged Kate and her son, then took Alexis and shut the door behind them.

"It really is a beautiful tree Castle." She grabbed he glass of wine and stared at the tree.

He figured this was a perfect opportunity.

He set down his wine glass and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She jumped before settling into his arms.

"I'm glad you like it Kate." He whispered into her ear.

She couldn't believe she was letting him hold her like this, but she didn't want to think about it.

It felt right, and it was Christmas Eve.

She wasn't going to ruin her holiday.

Setting her wine glass down, she put her hands on top of his and closed her eyes.

"_**Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in…"**_

"Thank you Rick." She turned to face him, standing mere inches from his lips.

"Always." He whispered and pulled her in for a heart-warming, toe curling kiss.

Once they pulled away, she couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading onto her features.

"Merry Christmas Kate." He smiled right back at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Merry Christmas Rick." She pulled him back in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_**And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."<strong>_

**I know, the song is out of order, but I really don't care. I think it works better like that. The song is OURS by Taylor Swift by the way. I just couldn't help myself. I hope you guys liked it, I thought it was so cute, it warmed my heart to write the ending. Merry Christmas fellow readers!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
